The Wolf's Ambition
by tandra88
Summary: Not every wolf is beastly. Yaoi. Possibly alt. maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a while, so now I'm typing it! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I followed the pack closely. We were all varying in size, color, and background. As much as I dislike it, were following the lead wolf, Henry, through the forest. I would've much rather been a free wolf, doing what I wanted, when I wanted. However, that wouldn't be very safe. I'd probably die. So, this is the next best thing. I looked back at Henry, who was staring directly ahead. He was motionless as usual. He was the biggest and tallest of us, seeming to be a natural born leader. Henry's fur was dark gray and ruffled ever so slightly in the cold, winter wind.<p>

"How much longer is it?" I ask, a bit impatient.

Henry turns around, his coal black eyes, burning into my purple ones.

"Not far. Be patient."

Our pack was searching for food. It'd probably be the last time we'd all hunt before we turned. Our precious fur would give way to pale human skin. During the spring and summer months, we'd carry on, passing for humans until it began to get cold. It's our pack's most heavily guarded secret. Not that I'd tell the pack this, but I hate turning into a human. My human body was always so awkward and clumsy. Also, for some strange reason, I seemed to have a different…attribute everytime I changed. Whether it was my voice, hair color, height, or something, it seemed to change with each change.

"Jack!"

I must've been lost in thought, because the rest of the pack was far ahead of me.

"Come on, we found something!"

I ran towards them. I hoped it was a deer, or at least something tasty. However, when I reached what they were crowding around, I quickly realized that this was no…_something_. This…_thing_ was shivering, pale, and practically lifeless. It had raven hair with yellow highlights protruding from its head. His entire body was covered in sheer pajamas, but was littered with cuts and bruises. Unfortunately, this figured seemed to be a human.

"What should we do?"

The small, quiet voice came from Kayla. She was a newcomer to the pack. We found her almost dead by a river one day and decided to take her in. She had a great sense of direction. Her fur was mostly gray, with a bit of black at the bottom and her eyes were ocean blue.

Henry sighed. "It's a human."

"Okay, and?" I replied. "You want us to just leave it here?"

"Yes."

I groaned. Henry was so uncaring.

"But, we can't just…leave him, right?" That voice was Dial. He was so energetic and excited about everything. We were constantly saving his hide—_literally_. His chocolate brown with matching color eyes. "If we were humans, we wouldn't want anybody leaving us!"

"He has a point," I point out. "Come on, if it hurts you that badly, I'll put him on his porch or wherever he lives."

"You'll have to sniff him."

I raced my nose over his body, prompting a mini jerk from him. Guess he isn't dead after all. This boy smelled…different. In a good way. He wasn't any particular scent, like I've smelled in the past. He was cinnamon, soap, hair spray, and more strongly, tears. I felt for him, I really did. He seemed like he's been through a lot.

"Done."

Henry seemed adamantly against us helping him, but shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. But after that, we're leaving, okay?"

I smiled in triumph, following with a howl. Immediately, everybody howled as well, including Kayla. Even, Henry couldn't resist it.

Since it wasn't warm just yet, we couldn't turn into humans and carry him. So, we used another approach. Henry was in the front, carrying his feet on his back. No doubt he would complain about the human scent afterwards. Cody, Henry's younger brother, and Kayla kept his head and neck steady. Meanwhile, I was stuck with making sure he didn't fall off. Currently, he was sleeping. Luckily, he wouldn't remember any of this.

"We're almost there guys. His house seemed to be just beyond these woods," Kayla remarks.

"She's right," I say, the scent of his house getting closer.

Though I tried to resist it, I took a long look at the body. He looked normal enough, but something still didn't seem right. Those scars and bruises couldn't be right. And him, going out in the middle of winter in pajamas? Something wasn't right.

"Okay Jack, we're here. We're hanging back in the woods, you go ahead."

I nod, hoisting him on my back. I was surprised that the dude weighted practically nothing. I knew it wasn't going to be long until he woke up. When I got to the porch, I pretty much threw him on there. Too bad the impact instantly woke him up. He gasped and backed up, his back hitting the sliding glass door. We stared at each other, quietly. He wasn't scared or afraid, like I figured he would be—but curious. He held out his hand, seemingly as a hello.

"H-hi," he whispered.

I thought about Henry for a brief moment, lecturing us about the dangers of other humans. They'd try to catch us, sell us, make us breed, or worse. We were told to stay away, especially if we were in wolf form. However, this human looked…safe.

I stared at his hand and sighed. What could be the harm? I licked it, returning his hello, and backed up slightly, in case he was trying to do something. He wasn't.

"I'm…Yusei."

Yusei…that name seemed to fit him.

"Jack!"

I turned around, seeing Henry peer at us.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I growled in the back of my neck. Couldn't he just mind his own business?

"Yusei!"

I looked back up at him and noticed a male, looking very angry.

"How'd you get back here? I thought I threw you out."

Yusei bit his lip and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry."

The male frowned. "You better be."

Apparently, that's when he noticed that I was standing there.

"What's that dog doing here?"

Oh man, I hated people like that.

I growled and took off towards the woods. The rest of the pack crowded around me, trying to see if I was hurt or something, but I wasn't too concerned about myself, for once. I turned around and looked back at Yusei, just in time to see who ever that male was drag him back inside. By the collar.

"Damn," I cursed.

"Jack! I told you to drop the human off, not to make conversation. You could've gotten yourself killed," Henry scolds.

"But I didn't," I retort, still pissed about that male.

"T-try and calm down, Jack," Kayla says, softly.

I took a couple of deep breaths and took her advice. That still didn't calm my nerves.

And I doubt it ever will.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here is your schedule and handbook."

A stuffy old lady handed Dial, Kayla, Henry, and I our papers. We had recently turned and only begun to get used to our bodies. We had no choice. This is to be our fate for the next few months. Dial was always excited to change—but he's still inexperienced. To Kayla, Henry, and I, it's just a change in life. The rest of the pack was scattered through the local school system. A few were in elementary and a couple in middle. Three of us enrolled in college. Despite Henry and me looking way older than our years, high school was the next best thing. It was just easier that way.

"Thank you," Henry said and led us out. At this school, we would be known as siblings. As soon as we were in the hallway, people slowed down. They began looking at us—staring, whispering, and anticipating. It reminded me of when we fought as pups. We would constantly wait for the other pup to make a move before we gave up and just charged.

Our ears were super sensitive and we could hear every word they were whispering. Some were actually amusing. For some reason, I found myself watching the crowds. Bubbly girls gushed about how cute Henry and I were, while guys gazed upon Kayla like a piece of meat. Everybody else was curious on how Dial fit into the equation. I wasn't particularly fond of the looks, but I supposed I could bear it.

"Okay," Henry mutters, lowly. "We all have the same first period—math. We'll be split up in second period, then eat lunch together in third. After that, we'll discuss the rest of our schedules. Stay out of trouble."

We all nodded, but I couldn't say that there would be any promises.

* * *

><p>"My name is Jack Daniels." I winced at the choice of a surname. Did Henry really have no imagination? Why not something like Jones, Elliott, or, better yet, Atlas?<p>

"Like the whiskey?" Some kid shouted and the entire class erupted in laughter. Sigh. Months of this? I might be skipping school more often. Henry made us go to school. He said we would be bored all day if we didn't. Besides, it kept away the cops and nosy neighbors. We haven't gone around the neighborhood and introduced ourselves, and it was pretty likely that we never would.

"I was homeschooled with my siblings, Kayla, Henry, and Dial," I continued.

"Where? In Australia?"

Again, more laughter. See, it was always something when I changed. This time, it was my friggin' accent. One time, I had a Jamaican accent. Pretty awkward.

"Can we sit down now?" Henry asks, looking over at our new teacher emotionlessly. The good thing about the entire changing thing, we all gained the same accent. Therefore, I wasn't alone. It actually sounded better on him, than me.

The teacher nodded and motioned at the empty seats. He was too engrossed on something on his computer screen. Much to our luck, we were able to retrieve a seat near one another. After a few minutes, the teacher got up from his desktop and finally acknowledged us in the class. I think all four of us groaned at the same time. Then, the lesson began. We didn't bother to pay attention. It was something that we already knew about—trigonometry. Dial fell asleep before 10 minutes in class even passed. Kayla was doodling on a notebook, Henry was staring at the board, pretending to care, but was really deep in thought. I, on the other hand, was busy staring out of the window. The last remains of snow were melting off into a trickle. Little buds were sprouting from the now visible earth. This particular view gave me the school parking lot, when various cars were parked. You could tell the teacher's cars from the student's. The teacher's were shiny, polished, and most of them were BMW's or Mercedes. The student's, however, were beat up trucks, scratched up Honda's, and the like. A few luxury cars were thrown into the mix. Before I knew it, the school bell rang, releasing us from our classes. Henry turned to me before I could escape.

"Remember what I said, Jack."

I gave a small smile, but, like I said earlier, there would be no promises.

* * *

><p>I walked with my "siblings" to each of their second period classes before going to my own. Henry gave me a warning look, but I shooed him into his English class and dashed away. Each walk made me later and later to class, but I didn't really care. Life Science could never substitute for real life. Did you see wolf hunters in textbooks? The teacher's name was Mr. Arnold and he was way more animated than my math teacher. I expected to just walk in without interruptions, but I was way off.<p>

The moment I stepped into the room, our eyes locked. Cool pools of blue collided with fiery purple. I couldn't tear myself way. Yusei's eyes were hypnotizing, keeping me under lock and key. What were the odds that he went here?

"Yusei…," I whispered, not meaning to say it outloud.

"Right! You can sit next to Yusei, but, tell us about yourself first." Mr. Arnold was very animated, ushering me in. My feet moved automatically, making me tear my gaze free. Did he recognize me? Unforutently, my eyes didn't change this time around, so they were still the same sharp purple eyes that met him that day.

"You're the new student, correct?"

I nodded, not really paying attention. I was still in a daze.

"Don't be shy! How is it over in Australia?" Mr. Arnold presses. This dude seemed too happy for me.

"Yes, it's a bloody nice place. The flora is magnificent this time of year."

I'm surprised the teacher didn't react to my slang, but instead just gave me the same ever present smile. A couple of girls (who I remembered from this morning), sighed dreamily. Exactly what I _didn't_ want, attention.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, you can take a seat by Yusei, Jack."

I gazed over at him, but he didn't meet my gaze. He seemed embarrassed to be even recognized. I quickly walked over to the seat, trying to avoid anymore unneeded attention.

"G'Day," I said, softly. This accent thing was really getting to me.

"Hey."

I hid a smile. I could learn to enjoy this. Yusei didn't draw too much attention (besides his hair) and I didn't want attention, so it was a win-win.

Halfway through the less, I attempted a conversation with him.

"So, how long have you been going here?" I whispered.

"If you didn't notice," He replied, still staring straight ahead, "this is a K-12 campus. There are three different buildings for elementary, middle, and high."

"Oh. That means you've been going here since you were five or six?"

"Four." I thought I saw a brief smirk, but apparently I was mistaken. I looked back at the board, where Mr. Arnold was asking something.

"Have any of you guys heard of the local wolves?"

I drew in a breath and looked at the teacher expectantly. I could feel Yusei looking at me, so I let it go. His gaze didn't leave, however. A couple of kids around us raised their hands, but he left his at his side. Did he think that our encounter was a figment of his imagination? Or was he afraid?

"Well, the project this term will be about precisely that. You'll be researching and conduction carious experiments about the wolves and report your findings to the class. You have three months for you and your lab partner to work together and get a good grade. No sloppiness!"

I looked over at Yusei, who was _still_ staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked finally. He was staring at me like I was a piece of meat, or a dead animal. He looked away, embarrassed.

"N-no. I-I just thought you looked…familiar."

I quickly looked away, busying myself with a pencil. "I've never seen you, besides today."

"O-of course. Sorry."

An awkward silence wrapped around us like a blanket. Eventually, Mr. Arnold let us talk amongst ourselves about the project. The chatter around me was anything but that. It was all about the wolves.

"I heard they eat people!" A guy exclaims. "They bite their prey, wait for them to get delusional, then feast on them!"

It took everything I had not to deny that claim. If anything, we barely ate deer and other animals. We actually had great endurance for our hunger.

"Nope! You're just hearing things!"

I hid another smile at the comment, glad somebody else was taking up for us. I listened to the conversation for a few more minutes before finally looking over at Yusei. He had a piece of paper out on the desk and printed both of our names on it.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I give it a brief seconds thought before telling him my plan of action.

"How about some local research first? Check newspaper, websites, and the library, then field research of our own."

Yusei wrote down everything I said, word for word.

"Okay. Sounds good."

"How should we present it?" I asked, thinking of all the possibilities. "PowerPoint, report, poster, oral…"

He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"It should!"

Yusei looked over at me silently, curiosity filling his eyes. His face still had his calm deposition.

"Since we're partners, I'd feel better if you chose the presenting platform…mate," I explained, beginning to blush slightly.

Yusei's face relaxed a bit, giving my sentence some thought. "How about a PowerPoint?"

I gave a half smile. "Give it a burl."

His face became questionable again. "Burl…?"

"Give it a go," I deadpanned, then laughed slightly. Yusei gave me a half-smile, but I could still sense he wasn't completely comfortable with me yet. But that's alright.

It's not a perfect friendship, but it's a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry about the lack of updates, but, school's almost out. They'll definitely be more time for typing, writing, and all of that.<strong>

**I'm totally gonna be honest. I looked up every single Australian slang, except G'Day, from a website. For all of my Australian readers and reviews, if I used something wrong, PLEASE tell me. I mean really. I probably won't use it too much in this story, but I just thought I'd implement it somewhere, haha!**

**Um, I think that's it. Good bye!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Any problems?"

Henry was constantly talking to us in muted voices at the lunch table. I didn't understand why he wanted to talk and in such a loud and noisy place. It was really distracting.

Dial smiled goofily. "'Course not! Humans are pretty nice, you know."

That sentence seemed fatal to Henry.

"Humans are **NOT** nice. Humans are the reason our numbers are slowly dwindling. Humans kill us for sport, then go home, have a nice meal and don't give us a second thought. Humans—"

"Shut up." Kayla stopped him mid-rant, while chewing on a piece of carrot. "Let the kid think what he wants."

He frowns in defeat, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth, mumbling to himself. I looked down at my own plate. I had meat, fruit, a salad, and I think some pasta at the very bottom of the tray. This was the most food we'd seen in a while, no, a long time. As wolves, we were barely able to get food ourselves, much less feed a whole pack. Many nights, we went hungry. That's why that deer was so important that night.

"Anyway, how was science class, Jack?" Kayla looked at me with a small smirk on her face. "Did you enjoy your freedom?"

A few passing thoughts of Yusei appeared as I shook my head. Then, I thought some more. He didn't seem…normal. In fact, he seemed the opposite. Yusei said he was attending this school since he was four, but he didn't belong anywhere. It was like the loners left him alone. Yet, there was also something different about him.

"Are you sure? You're in awful deep thought."

I scowled to myself. "How was _your _day?" I asked, ignoring the question.

Kayla went to reply, but two bubbly girls with matching makeup and ponytails approached her, giggling excitedly. She joined in right with them. They took brief glances at me and all joined in a loud laugh.

"So, Jack right?" One of the girls asked. I nodded, looking away from them.

"You're really from Australia?" The other girl continued.

_No,_ I thought. _I'm actually a wolf. I had a Jamaican accent one time, would you like to hear that as well?_

"Yes."

"Ooh! Say _mate_!" They both shriek at the same time. I look back at them again. Twins.

"Okay, okay, that's enough questions," Kayla says, picking up her empty lunch tray. "Well, I'm off. See you in English!"

I smirk and watch them disappear in the lunch rush crowd. I turn and look back at Henry's stunned face. He must be surprised that we all adapted better that he did.

"And then there were three."

Dial smiles. "Make that two. I got a study date."

"It's only the first day of school!" Henry exclaims, with genuine surprise. Apparently, I was right. But why was he? We're all teenagers after all. What was the big deal?

"S-so!"

I begin to chuckle. "Go have fun."

Dial turns to leave, but a girl actually came up to him. She looked a bit nerdy. She was wearing a purple turtleneck with light blue skinny jeans, and black rimmed glasses. The girl was very shy. She never even looked up or said hi to me or Henry.

"R-ready, D?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud. Dial must've told her his self made nickname.

"See? She already digs me!" Dial exclaims, walking away with her. Shortly after they are out of sight, I get up from the table as well.

"Where are you going?"

I smiled a bit to myself, with a shrug.

"Oh, just to find a…_mate_."

* * *

><p>Well, that's what I was hoping to. Yusei was really hard to find. I checked every inch of the lunchroom, making sure to avoid Henry's table. I checked the hallways, bathrooms, empty classroom, <em>everywhere<em>. As I stood in the hallway, trying to decide where to check next, I wondered why exactly I was trying to find him. It really wasn't for the project—in fact, I could care less about it.

"Uh, Jack?"

I turned around and there stood Yusei. He was holding a few books and folders in his hands.

"W-where you looking for me?"

"Actually…yes. Where were you at?"

"The library."

Oh yeah. Why didn't I think of that?

"Wow," I say. "that's actually the last place I would've looked."

"Exactly the point."

There was an odd silence between us. This looked very odd. Two students were just standing around together. People would probably think we were dealing drugs or something.

"N-nobody ever looks for me…"

I look over at Yusei quietly.

"What?"

He seemed embarrassed that he ever said it, but mortified that I actually heard what he said.

"Looks for me while I'm doing research of course!" Yusei exclaims, holding up a folder. "I-I made a folder for all of our research. Don't wanna lose track of it, right?"

I tried to hold in a laugh, but I couldn't anymore. It was a combination of all the events that happened over the past few hours, but Yusei's just took the cake. I think he was nervous (about the project, not me) and it just came out in a gush.

"Hey, w-what's so funny?"

I slowed my laugher down a bit.

"Sorry, mate, but you're a real dog, you know that?"

Yusei looked at me, a confused look plastered on his face. I stopped laughing all together and stood silently for a moment. That was the first time I'd made any notion of being Australian since this morning. Weird.

"Dog, as in, somebody funny. A funny person…"

He still stared at me, but the confusion was gone. "O-okay. If you say so."

Suddenly, the class bell rang. People came from every direction and room.

"Where'd all these people come from?" I yelled, overcome by the noise.

"You'll get used to it," Yusei replies, shoving me on the shoulder. Surprisingly, he had a really good arm. He actually pushed me a good two feet away. I think it was supposed to be a joke, so I smiled. He didn't smile back, but his eyes did. Out of nowhere, somebody pushed Yusei down, making him drop his books and our project folder. Everybody stopped and laughed. I bent down and helped him grab his items before they were trampled on. People like that just made me mad. I took a deep breath and willed my transformation down.

"You just let people do that to you?" I whispered to him, handing him our folder. Yusei remained quiet, directing his gaze down on the hallway floor.

"I-It's nothing. People…do that all the time. I-I'm used to it."

I looked at him in shock. How could somebody just take this everyday?

"I-I'll show you the facts I found."

I followed behind him silently. I definitely was right. Yusei was different. I just couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p>Yusei showed me to the library. There, we researched facts about wolves and ended up getting a good bit of the project done. Well, ten percent of it anyway. We ended up being late to English class. Really late. By the time we made it to class, it was half over. The teacher, Mr. Evans, wasn't pleased. The moment we stepped into the class, I felt Yusei tense.<p>

"Nice of you to show up, Mr. Fudo. Who do you have with you? A new student perhaps?"

"You're right," I confirmed, looking around at the classroom. Everybody was looking at us, except Henry. He was _glaring_ at me.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Mr. Evans asks.

"Don't you have a roster?" I mutter, before I could stop it. Henry's glared deepened.

"Yes. You're name is Jack Daniels and you have a permanent seat, right next to my desk."

I heard a few laughs and giggles as I took my new seat. This was one thing I hated about school—the fact that you have to listen to an adult. I can't believe that this-this…human was trying to tell me what to do. If I didn't want to threaten our existence even more, I'd go wolf on the teacher and just pounce on him. Henry's glare softened to just a normal frown, his default face. He must've sensed my urges as well.

I looked away, watching the rest of the class work. I saw Kayla sitting with those same girls again and that Dial didn't have English with us. So my boredom began. I skimmed the room lazily. This class, much like the others, had zero participation. Everybody was texting, sleeping, doodling, well, anything except paying attention to Mr. Evans. One person was actually working, however.

Yusei was taking detailed notes, writing down every single word of what Mr. Evans said. I know he wasn't that much of a nerd, so it seemed weird. Nobody else seemed to care. Judging by his behavior, he really wanted to sleep, draw, and do what everybody else was doing but he just couldn't. It was liked he had to take those notes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Daniels."

I stared up at him, with no emotion. "Yes?"

"If you'd stop making goo-goo eyes at my son, I'd really appreciate it."

A few people in the class snickered, but I was shocked. Yusei was a relation of…this? They both looked nothing alike. If anything, Yusei was a polar opposite to him. I growled quietly and took out a pen. I began to write something like notes and it seemed to satisfy him. I hated how he was so interested in only me, while the rest of the class wasn't even giving him a moments' thought.

The rest of class passed quietly and finally the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everybody ran out, happy to be done with the class. Only one more to go and mine was a free period. Unfortunately, Henry had the same thing. Yusei had the same period as well, so we agreed to go back to the library since we didn't get much done before class. However, he was called back to his dad's class. I waited patiently for him outside. Kayla had P.E. or something. Henry and I stood in the hallway together, a good bit of feet away from each other, but I could still feel his glare.

"What were you thinking?" He mutters, obviously pissed. "Attacking our English teacher? Do you want to get us killed?"

"I wasn't going to do it Henry," I reply calmly. "I can keep control of myself."

"But, how many times did you almost change today, Jack? Three, four, five or more? I do not want to die because you make stupid choices!" Henry exclaims.

"It's all about you Henry."

Henry was about to reply, but the door to the classroom swung open. Yusei races out of the room, tears streaming down his face and…was those bruises on his neck? I gazed back into the classroom. Mr. Evans was cracking his knuckles. I flared up in anger. No wonder Yusei didn't belong. He couldn't have been born in this town. Mr. Evans had to be the man that I saw that day in the snow. So that would explain the abuse and the fact they look nothing alike. Yusei was adopted.

I looked back at Henry and immediately followed after Yusei. As I was looking for him, I took deep breathes and tried to calm down. I hated to admit it, but Henry was right. I did almost change at various times today. I did put our pack in danger. I sighed to myself.

It seemed like I couldn't please anybody today.


	4. Chapter 4 Yusei

**Yusei's POV.**

* * *

><p>Used.<p>

Abused.

Sitting in a bathroom stall.

Scared.

I curled my legs under me.

Shivered, even though it was not cold.

I must look pathetic, crying in a stall.

I usually have more

resistance

and control

but today, I just

couldn't.

My sobs quieted to sniffles, then nothing. All I could hear was my breathing.

_thump_

_thump_

_thump_

Wait—

"Yusei? Are you…in there?"

That Australian guy, Jack right?, was knocking on the bathroom door. I stayed silent, hugging my knees closer to me. Why was he so concerned?

"I think I know what happened back there."

Anger boiled up inside of me.

I jumped off of the toilet and threw the door open. Jack looked surprised, but I didn't care. I shoved him into a locker, my shoulder screaming in pain. I ignored it.

"You don't know anything."

I had my hand on his chest, while my other arm was pinning him in. We stared at each other for the longest time. His eyes

were purple...

Purple is my favorite color.

Mr. Evans' injuries caught up with me, suddenly.

I fell down,

spinning

out

of

control…

* * *

><p>"What the hell Jack!"<p>

I heard whispers.

"You'll wake him, hush," He replied calmly.

"I don't care. In fact, you're the one that cares."

There was an odd silence.

I slowly used my hand to feel around. I was on a cot. There was a blanket around me. I opened my eyes. Expecting to see the room lights, I was surprised to see Jack staring down at me.

Intensively.

"He's awake Ms. Henning!" Jack yells, sitting up suddenly. I sat up as well, bumping heads with him, slightly. I recognized her name. Sometimes, when the beatings were so bad, I went to her for some gauze and bandages. I always said I was clumsy, or somebody picked a fight with me. They were all lies of course. Even the bullies could care less about my existence.

"Mr. Daniels said you were in a fight," She says, checking my eyes and blood pressure. It was a bit high, but otherwise normal.

"Yes," I replied, going along with the lie.

"Hmm."

She reached for ointment, bandages, and gauze.

"Take your shirt off."

I hesitated.

"I-I'll leave," Jack whispers. I had forgot that he was even in the same room. He was standing in the corner with another male. A sibling, probably.

I was glad that Jack was leaving. He had already over stayed his welcome. He was breaking me down. I couldn't afford to do this.

I

was

losing

my

control.

Ms. Henning nodded slightly and the two left. Now I was at the mercy of her questions.

"I know you weren't in a fight, Yusei. You're the first person I had all day."

I looked down at my boots. "It was before school."

"Dear, you need to take your shirt off."

I hesitated again, before pulling the entire thing off. I couldn't dare look at her. I thought I heard a gasp.

"T-this was no fight."

I was littered with scars, bruises, welts, and cuts…

Pretty gruesome.

She silently rubbed the ointment on my skin. It tingled a bit.

No.

It burned like hell.

A few of the cuts re-opened, but she applied a few bandages. Then, she wrapped everything with gauze.

"Yusei."

I looked at her.

"Please tell me that this wasn't a fight."

"It was."

"Well, who the hell did it?" She asks, checking my shoulder out as well. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Mostly sore.

"Some…guys."

"The same guys both times?"

I nodded.

_Please don't ask anymore questions._

My thought worked.

* * *

><p>Gauze.<p>

Gone.

Bandages.

Gone.

Loving, medical touch…

Gone.

Wiped away, in a flurry of paper towels.

If Mr. Evans knew I was getting help, especially from a school employee, it wouldn't be pretty.

I threw the gauze, paper towels, and bandages away in a garbage can. I didn't see Jack anywhere.

Good. I wasn't ready to face him yet.

Maybe ever.

No. That's not possible.

Unfortunately.

The school bell had long sounded. If I wasn't in his classroom five minutes after is sounded, I'd be out of a ride…and promised a beating by the end of the day. I began to walk towards my locker, but somebody was hovering near it.

Jack.

_thump_

_thump_

_thump_

This time it was my own heart.

"We need to talk."

I shuffled past him.

"We?"

"Yes. We."

"What's there to talk about?" I asked, opening my locker.

_thump thump thump_

"You know."

"Actually, I don't."

"Yes you do," Jack replies softly. I could hear the anger in his voice, however.

"I don't."

_thumpthumpthumpthump_

Were we really arguing like four year olds?

"Do you want me to say it out loud?"

_No. Please don't._

"Yes."

"You're being abused, Yusei!" Jack exclaims. "And you know it."

_BEEEEEEEEEEEE—_

I slammed my locker shut, wearing my backpack on my injured shoulder. I tried not to wince. My hands tightened on the locker dial as I locked it back.

"A-aren't I right?"

I shook my head with a sigh.

"You don't even know. And you never will."

* * *

><p>When Mr. Evans' hit me, I don't normally react or say anything. What good would it do? He'd only hit harder. Instead, I try and see if it will be a mild night. I consider a mild day just his hands or a belt. This is usually on the weekends, when he's tired. One night…he didn't do anything. He just went to bed, knocked out because of drinking too much. I had never been so happy. Bad nights, like this one, would involve a baseball bat, candles, and kicks with boots.<p>

"I love baseball."

My ribs and chest was always targeted first. It was my weakest spots.

I took a deep breath and hoped that it was all over soon.

* * *

><p>A middle aged male put on his white lab coat. A small child tugged on his leg.<p>

"Daddy, daddy! Where are you going? Can I go?"

This boy was excited and energetic.

"To work, son. Where I go everyday." The dad deliberately ignored the other question, taunting his son.

"Daddy!" The boy exclaimed. "Can I go…please? I wanna go to work with you!"

The father smiled, scooping up his son.

"Of course."

The little boy jumps up in joy. He grabs his already packed backpack and races off to follow his dad. The two always commuted on a bus, since the little boy's mom took the car. They were just getting started as energy development assistants.

"Are we there yet?"

The father ruffles the boy's hair.

"Almost."

Finally, they did step off of the bus. The energy building was newly built.

"Ready?"

The little boy nodded, racing ahead of his dad. The father smiles, but dark thoughts were plaguing the back of his mind.

**...**

The little boy touched everything he could. Every button, screen, lever, mouse, anything he could reach, he would touch and play with it. He ate lunch with his dad in the cafeteria, all the ladies cooing over him.

"Is this table taken?"

The little boy smiled up at his mom.

"No Mommy. How's work?"

She sat down across from her husband, smiling at the both of them.

"I still work across town, but I'm trying to get transferred here. Today's my interview."

"T-transferred?" The little boy repeated, horribly jumbling the word up. "Inter..view?"

Both of his parents laughed.

After lunch, the little boy was drawing with his crayons. His father was working on energy. Suddenly, something began beeping. The little boy looked up in alarm.

"D-daddy?"

"This is not good…" The father whispers. Unfortunately, the little boy heard.

"What's not good?" He yells, racing to his dad. He clings to his leg.

"Son." The father picks the boy up and hugs him, running his fingers though his hair. "I'm taking you somewhere secret, okay?"

The boy instantly got excited again. "R-really?"

The father nodded.

Grabbing his son's backpack and drawings, the two leave the room. The little boy looked around at all of the screaming people and concerned faces.

"Daddy? Is something going on?"

The father shook his head.

The little boy believes him.

His dad takes a key card and slides it though a slot. The door slides open, revealing more blinking lights, but a little small capsule.

**...**

"Yusei?"

"Yes Dad?" I ask, looking into his eyes.

"Y-you're going on a little ride, okay? Don't be scared."

"H-huh?"

My dad places me in a capsule. It was a perfect fit for me.

"Honey?"

My mom raced into the room, wet tears on her face. But, she had a smile on.

"We love you," My parents whisper in unison, placing their hands on the glass. I was crying, but I placed my hands on both of theirs. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was old enough to understand that I'd never see them again.

Finally, my dad removed his hand and pressed something away from my sight.

I was gone.

* * *

><p>He was done.<p>

Finally.

He smirked.

I hated when he did that.

He caressed my cheek.

I moved away.

He slapped me.

I winced.

"I love you."

I hate you.

"Son."

Foster dad.

He got off of me.

I remained on the ground.

He turns the television on.

Some sort of sports.

I cried silently.

I should've said yes to Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Was the format confusing? If it was, I won't do it for his chapters in the future. Let me know! I like how it seemed to fit his personality a bit.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's another lovely chapter of the Wolf's Ambition~**

* * *

><p>I was in a dream. I didn't dream very often. This dream wasn't even a falling or drowning dream. I was in a blob of nothingness. Henry, Kayla, or Dial weren't there. It was just me. All I could see was the color gray. It was hazy, more like a light fog or mist. I also couldn't hear anything. I couldn't change into my wolf form or anything. They only thing I could do was walk. So that's what I did. I walked and walked. I had no real direction.<p>

I wasn't getting tired, which I found very weird. There was no change of scenery. I thought one time that the colors were getting darker, but it was just a trick of my eyes.

_'What the hell kind of dream is this?' _I thought. Suddenly, I heard a loud whimper. I froze in my tracks.

"Who's there?"

My voice echoed throughout the void like place. No answer.

"Fine."

I walked further before I heard a voice that baffled me.

"J-Jack..."

Wait- That was...

"**YUSEI**!"

Color suddenly exploded in the dream. I was surrounding by blues, greens, and browns, then furniture and electronics and dishes and clothing. I realized that I was in Yusei's house. The man who yelled his name sounded a lot like Mr. Evans. Yusei was on the ground, bruised up. I bent down to help him up, but my hand went directly through him.

"W-what?"

I was confused, to say the least. Why was I dreaming about Yusei and Mr. Evans? This was too real to be a dream.

"Get up."

Mr. Evans stood over Yusei's poor frame, watching him struggle to get up. I started to reach out again, but quickly retracted my hand. It tightened into a fist. How could people just abuse people for fun?

Yusei apparently wasn't fast enough. Mr. Evans marched over and shoved him up. Yusei winced but he hid it.

"Get out of my sight."

Yusei didn't have to be told twice. He raced up to his room and I naturally followed but I followed very reluctantly. Even though I didn't know what was going on and why I was being shown this, I apparently has some substance in this place. My feet hit the stairs with a light thud. I raced up them and looked around for Yusei's room. I opened and closed each door until I got to his. It was in the very back and shut tightly. I didn't even have to open the door because I floated right though it. There I found him collapsed on the ground.

Something silver was in his hand. I walked over and picked it up, frowning. It was a razor. I rolled him over and noticed that there were no marks on his arms. Then...what was he planning on doing with the razor? What ever it was, it couldn't be good. I know Yusei didn't deserve this.

Nobody did.

* * *

><p>I gasped aloud.<p>

_Where am I?_

I looked around and noticed we were at the new house. I was in my room...I think. I hadn't had time to decorate yet, but I probably wouldn't ever get around to it. A bed, dresser, and a few clothes, that's about all I needed.

_But what was I doing here?_

The last thing I could remember before having that crazy vision thing was crashing somewhere. It was the couch I believe. I was tired after everything that was going on at school.

_Yusei..._

Was that dream real? It...couldn't. Nobody could be suffering that much. It didn't make sense.

I raised up slightly, but instantly fell back, cringing in pain. My whole body was aching and tingling. I began to develop a horrible headache and broke out in a sweat.

"Where the hell is everybody?" I muttered, trying to sit up again. I succeeded.

"Glad to see you're awake."

I look over and see Henry standing at the door frame of the door, with his arms crossed.

"Henry, what's-"

"You're going through the Sight," He interrupts, closing the door behind him.

"What's that?" I asked, being able to finally sit up correctly. I'd try to get out of the bed, but Henry sat down at the foot of it, making me unable to move.

"It's kinda like a sickness. It's something wolves get when they experience a powerful event. There's no way to cure it and it wears off on its on time. Sometimes, if you experience powerful events often, it'll just stick with you and will never go away."

He let it sink in for me. A powerful event? The only thing I could think of was between Yusei and I, though the fight between me and Henry was a close second.

"During the Sight, you have heightened senses than normal. You can hear their thoughts and feel what they feel. If the event is strong enough, you'll even enter their thoughts in your sleep."

So much for me and Henry.

"But Yusei..."

Henry snorted. "I should've expected that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaim.

"Nothing."

I frowned. "Fine."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before I heard Kayla's voice shout,

"**YOU'RE AWAKE**!"

She and Dial race into the room, huge grins plastered on their face.

"We were really worried about you!"

Now those two, they never failed to make me smile. They each gave me a tight hug and I hugged them back as best as I could. After all, Henry was still sitting at the head of the bed.

"You need to hurry up and get back to school, Jack! Everybody's asking about you," Kayla says, standing back and looking at me. "You don't look sick...what's wrong?"

"I have something called the-"

"Flu."

Henry interrupted suddenly. He gave me a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'. What was wrong about telling them about the Sight? It wasn't that serious...

"Oh, just the flu?" Dial says. "Well that's good. It's boooring without you in class!"

The house phone suddenly rings. Henry jumps at the opportunity to answer it.

"I'll be right back," he mutters. After he left the room, I think we all relaxed. We were always tense around Henry. It seemed like me needed to. One wrong move, we'd get barked at like dogs, for lack of a better word.

"Like I was saying, it's boring without you. People are asking about you. There's this one guy, couldn't remember his name, he timidly asked about you. He quickly raced away after my answer. Didn't stay for an explanation or anything."

I already knew that was Yusei. Who else would be quiet, timid and ask for me? I closed my eyes and tried to sync with him, but I couldn't. It's like his mind was empty. Or maybe I was doing it wrong. Were you supposed to close your eyes and think really hard, or was it just going to come naturally? This was all confusing and frustrating, especially since Kayla or Dial knew absolutely nothing about this.

"A-are you sure you're okay, Jack?" Kayla asks again. "You look..troubled."

"I'm fine, really." I give her a smile for reassurance.

_You don't even know..._

* * *

><p>"Hey Jack!"<p>

That was about the fourth stranger telling me that. I'd never met any of them in my life. It was kinda embarrassing, walking to each class and hearing that. I was still waiting on the talk Henry and I was supposed to have. The moment I got to school, I went to all of my classes, including Mr. Evans'. Not the best part of my morning.

"Ah, Mr. Daniels." He hands me a stack of papers with my name on it. "Thank my son, would you?"

Despite the sarcastic comment, I was actually pretty touched. Yusei went though all this trouble for me? I wonder when he had the time...

The warning bell rang and I raced from his classroom. The hallways quickly emptied and soon I was walking all by myself. I knew I wasn't going to make it to class on time, so why rush? Henry was going to be pissed, either way. In my boredom, I leafed through the packet. Yusei's handwriting was on every worksheet and he even managed to take his infamous notes. My heart surged.

I was making the turn down the hallway where my classroom was when I heard an odd shuffling sound. I made another cautionary step before hearing it again, then a small whimper.

_What was that? _

I got as close as I could to the edge of the wall and tried to listen to the conversation. Even with my hearing, I could only hear bits and pieces of it.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Better be..."

"Have you..."

"Working on it..."

Then the talking stopped. A tall silver haired male walked out of the corner and instantly spotted me. I hoped I didn't look too suspicious. He quickly approached me with a smirk.

"Hello."

I looked into his eyes. Silver, just like his hair.

"Hey."

We stared at each other for a long moment. He seemed to be judging me, waiting for me to say something. I stood my ground. He approached me, so why should I say anything? The odd thing was, well, I had a sudden urge to transform. All by staring at him, I wanted to change into my wolf form. Why was that?

"I'm Kalin." He throws a hand out for me to shake. I took it hesitantly. I swear, my eyebrow might've moved. The moment our hands touched, the urge grew. Kalin smirked again and let go.

"Jack."

"Hmm..." He replied, judging me again. "Are you that Daniel guy? The one from..._Australia_?"

I nodded curtly. "And you?"

"I'm free-roaming. I don't quite settle in one place."

Hmph. We sounded familiar.

All of a sudden, Kalin got really close me. His breath was hitting my cheek.

"I know you were listening to our conversation."

"What?"

"Elevated heart rate? Sweat on your brow?" He moved to my ear now, my secret weakness. Odd how my strongest ability was also my weakness...

"Your flushed cheeks? You were listening to us."

Kalin moved back, smirking and seeming to be satisfied. It was like he knew my weaknesses, or the fact that I was attracted to males. Kalin was all but seducing me in the hallway.

"Us?" I asked weakly.

"Don't worry about that. Whatever you heard, disregard it. It _does not _concern you."

Kalin started down the hallway. He stopped to whisper something in the dark corridor. This, however, I could hear.

"Isn't that right, Yusei?"


	6. Chapter 6 Yusei

I reluctantly came out from around the corner. I was met with Jack's knowing eyes.

His

knowing

knowing

eyes.

Those _vivid_ royal purple eyes held something that would tear me apart.

My secret.

Then, I let it sink in.

Jack Daniels knows my secret.

He somehow figured out that Mr. Evans...

Abuses me...

I looked away from him, feeling a bit flushed. I was staring for too long.

"Yes," I whisper, looking down at the ground. It was a horrible habit I had. I wanted to break it, but I had no real purpose to.

"See? Nothing to worry about Jackie."

I looked back up again, watching Kalin walk over and whisper something into Jack's ear. Something immediately pulled in the pit of my stomach. Almost like…jealousy, but I wouldn't know why I would feel something like that. Kalin then turned to me with a large smirk.

"Remember what I told you."

Oh, I would.

Jack and I watched as Kalin reseeded into the background.

It was just us now.

"Who was that?" Jack asked, before I could mutter an excuse to leave.

"K-Kalin."

We stood around for a moment.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me more?"

Jack seemed like he urgently wanted the information. What for?

"I don't really know much about h-him."

It was a lie, of course. I knew everything about Kalin. He hung around my foster dad, doing odd jobs and such. He often fixed little parts of the house and was something like a teacher's aide. Technically, he should still be in school, but somehow just isn't. Kalin and I weren't the best of friends or anything, but we were acquaintances and would chat occasionally if he approached me. I didn't really seek him out.

An awkward silence followed. It seemed like it would last forever until Jack asked one question.

"While I was out, Yusei, did you…ask for me?"

I swallowed deeply, feeling a blush threatening to take over my face. I looked back at the ground, at my shoes specifically. I hadn't seen Jack in a couple of days, but all of his siblings were at school. I tried to listen to conversation by the other students and see if they would mention anything about him, but they said nothing. Or, at least, nothing when I walked by. Finally, by the third day, I gave up and approached Dial. Henry looked too threatening and I didn't really know Kayla that much.

"Is Jack okay?" I threw the question out in a rush. I just wanted to get it over with. I had approached Dial in the hallway during class change time.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a little cold or somethin'. What's your—?"

I quickly raced away, blending in with the crowd of moving students. There was no need in getting personal.

"Huh Yusei?"

I was brought back from my thoughts with Jack's voice.

"I see you got my notes," I reply, deciding to dodge the question.

"I'm not mad or anything, if that's what's up."

I looked up at Jack and saw a playful smile on his face. It instantly made me look back down.

"I-I did. I was just…curious, you know. No big deal."

I played with my fingers. This whole thing was embarrassing.

"Well, thanks."

Jack punched me in the shoulder lightly. It was meant to be a playful punch, but before I could stop it, I flinched. I hoped he didn't see it, but I was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks, trying to pull my jacket sleeve down. I backed up, fixing it back on my shoulder. I was still nursing a bruise. Mr. Evans' had punched me because I didn't get him the right kind of beer from the refrigerator.

"Y-yes," I reply shakily. He already knew too much. All of a sudden, a sharp pain raced through my head. It was a flashback from one of Mr. Evans' beatings. He had repeatedly hit me in the ribs. He hit me so many times, I thought I couldn't breathe. That was the only time that he brought me to the hospital. He fabricated some sort of lie and I got treated. After that, he never hit as severely as he did that night, but my ribs were still a favorite of his.

"You're not."

I was broken from my flashback. Jack was approaching me. He was just trying to help…

I wouldn't let him in.

No matter what.

"I-I am."

I felt moisture on my face and realized that I was crying.

I. Was. Crying.

This is so wrong. _So _wrong. I was showing weakness, something I promised myself I wouldn't ever do again after that trip to the hospital. I was supposed to be a brick wall. Nothing gets past a brick wall. But Jack—oh Jack—just had to come and knock it down.

"You're not Yuu. Okay? I want to help you. Just let me in," Jack says softly. I heard this tone before. It was the tone Mr. Evans' used with the social worker. It deceived me before.

"Yuu?" I asked. What the hell was that? A nickname?

Jack seemed embarrassed that he said it out loud, but took another step towards me.

"Yuu," He says more firmly, "if you won't let me in, at least we can go step by step—"

"I made the mistake of letting somebody in before, Jack." I surprised myself with my own words. This was another side of me. A…strong side, perhaps. "I'm not going to do it again."

I felt so stupid in the middle of the hallway crying. I furiously wiped at my eyes, trying to dry my tears. Suddenly, Jack's large hands enveloped my own.

"If you keep going, you'll rub off your own skin," He whispers.

"I-I don't c-care!" I exclaim. I threw myself into his chest before I even realized what I was doing. I just cried and cried, probably getting my snot all over his black shirt, but he didn't care. Jack let me cry as long as I wanted. He slowly let go of my wrists and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer. I balled my fists in his shirt, my knuckles lightly brushing over his abs. My sobs slowly quieted, until I was just holding on to his shirt, and Jack was still holding me tightly around the waist. He was rocking me back and forth.

I quickly let go of his shirt and stepped back, prying myself from his grip. I felt the warmth from Jack slowly evaporate.

"Jack…I'm so—"

"No need for apologizes, Yuu. It was bound to come out sometime. I'm not going to go to anybody. I won't even tell any of my siblings, if that's what you want," Jack says, returning in his arms to his side. I could tell that he was a bit stung, but he shook it off.

"I-I'd…like that very much."

I finally dared a look at Jack. His purple eyes looked soft to me now. They weren't hard or mysterious, but just soft, warm, and loving. I could come to trust Jack one day.

A day that could be rapidly approaching.

–

We were the first two people in Mr. Evans' class. He wasn't in there yet and I breathed an audible sigh of relief. Jack took a curious look over at me. I wasn't ready to talk about my breakdown in the hallway yet. It was still too recent. I needed time to think. Not really saying anything, we both took our assigned seats. Jack's would be far in the back, but Mr. Evans' moved him to the desk right beside his desk. I was front and center with his desk. If something ever went wrong, he'd look up at me. It was usually some sort of sadistic smile and I'd be the only person that ever saw it.

But with Jack on my side now, I think I could bear it.

When my step father walked in, he was stopped short by us arriving so early.

"Yusei and Daniels, hmm? Why are you in so early?"

I opened my mouth to throw out an excuse, but Jack beat me to the punch. However, it wasn't an excuse at all.

"Screw off, Mr. Evans."

I bit my lip, wondering what his reaction would be. I looked up and saw amusement.

"Care to say that again, Mr. Daniels?"

My step father walked further into the classroom, holding up a tape recorder and pressed it to Jack's mouth. I gasped and Mr. Evans threw me a horrible frown. I gulped and sat back down, apologizing.

"Don't apologize, Yuu," Jack says, staring Mr. Evans' dead in the face. I saw something change in Jack, something that didn't look _human. _I stared closer. Was that...fur?

_Fur..._

Why did that word seem so familiar to me? Was it something in my subconscious? I wanted to believe that I experienced something involving fur—and cold weather, maybe—but I couldn't remember.

"Mr. Evans?" Some student in the hallway called.

He instantly backed up, placing the tape recorder on Jack's desk. I looked over at him and we locked eyes. Expecting to see fear, I was surprised when his eyes seemed like they were laughing. I blinked. Jack's face was plain and normal looking.

I must be hallucinating.

Mr. Evans was done talking to the student, he turned his attention back to us. Before he could say anything, students slowly started trickling in. Mr. Evans rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk, forgetting about us for now. I looked back at the students coming in. They all shot me waves of disapproval before joining up with their friends in the class. Somehow, in the five minutes we had before class started, they managed to make plans for the weekend, talk about what happened in lunch, and even what was going on next class. All of them looked like I wish I felt.

Happy, safe, and well liked.

I closed my eyes, waiting for class to start.

"Hello class."

That was my cue to be an active member again.

"Hello Mr. Evans," We all muttered back, not bothering with any enthusiasm. A stupid custom he made us say class after class.

"I hope you all studied for the forty percent test today."

A chorus of groans and protests came out. Many people forgot, as usual.

Mr. Evans motioned for me to pass out the tests and answer sheets. I sighed and made my rounds, avoiding eye contact with every person. Suddenly, somebody tripped me and I fell. I heard the chuckling of a male, but didn't bother to look up to see who did it. The entire class erupted in laughter and giggles. Tears prickled at my eyes and I stood up, trying to keep them at bay. I looked up and met Jack's eyes. Somehow he was in front of me and he didn't look happy. Instead of saying something rash to the class, he silently began to pick up the fallen papers and started passing the rest of them out, much to the surprise of Mr. Evans, the other students, and me.

Especially me.

I just stood numbly, watching him give the test and answer sheets out, daring the other students to do something. I even thought I heard a growl.

I immediately erupted in a blush. Jack was bringing me attention. **Too **much attention. I was perfectly content with doing my work, copying the notes, ignoring the outside world. I would've just picked the papers up. It wasn't a problem or anything. I bit my lip, slowly walking back to my seat. I sat down and covered my head with my arms. I could feel the stares in my back.

"You may begin. Get your head up, Evans."

For some reason, that made me really mad. I'm a Fudo. I...I wouldn't dare be called that.

"It's Fudo," I murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"**FUDO**!" I yelled, then recoiled in my seat. My last name was supposed to be a heavily guarded secret, like so much of my life. If I revealed my true last name, it would be a threat to me and the city. People were angry because of my father. He was somehow blamed for the entire thing and it was all because he was the head. He was the head of the company. There were many people that wanted his downfall. I was too young to understand why my dad would come home angry or stressed out, and why my mom would cry for hours.

Mr. Evans gave me a stare so deadly, I thought I'd died and went to heaven. That stare meant that he wouldn't be waiting until he got home.

He was going to do it right now.

The only thing stopping him was the students.

"Come with me, Yusei."

I slowly rose.

"And gather your things."

I scooped my books, binders, and supplies in my messenger bag, blindly. I heard rustling all around me, the name Fudo instantly bringing back memories for the kids around me. The stares were deadly and cold. I couldn't bring myself to look over at Jack. He was probably staring at me the same way. I felt it. He was. It had to be.

Jack was no different than the others.

I felt the tears that I buried earlier make a resurface.

As I passed Mr. Evans, he whispered,

"Tears will get you nowhere."

I quickly sucked them up.

Mr. Evans slowly closed his classroom door.

The last thing I saw was Jack rising from his desk.

–

The moment I got down the hallway, I started crying huge sobs. They shook my entire body. Mr. Evans grabbed a hold of my wrist, squeezing it as tight as he could. I felt his nails puncture my skin.

"Shut up," He muttered, pulling me along.

All I wanted to do is cry.

I was crying so much, my tears blinded my vision. I had no idea where we were going. Finally, we stopped. It seemed like a closet of some sort. I heard a jingle of keys, then a door opening. Mr. Evans shoved me inside, roughly. My forehead hit a pipe.

Laughter.

He shut the door.

Darkness.

Mr. Evans turned on an overhead light bulb.

I looked around my surroundings. It was a storage closet. Rusty pipes aligned the brick wall. They seemed to go on forever upward. On my right was a storage shelf, filled with all sorts of...

Tools...

Oh no.

"Yusei, I thought you were _paying,_" Mr. Evans punched me across the face, "attention the day I adopted you. Do you remember what the social worker said?"

Her words were burned into my memory.

"Now, Yusei," I repeated, monotone, "remember, you are an Evans now, okay? You can't ever be Fudo again. It's too dangerous right now."

"Right. Now, tell me, **WHY **did you violate her words, just a while ago?"

I was silent. Did I even know the answer to that question?

No, of course not.

"Answer me!" He yells, punching me again. I wonder if there's a such thing as a double bruise. "Answer. Me."

"I-I don't know!" I exclaim, feeling more tears wanting to come out. I hold them off.

"You don't know...you don't know."

It was quiet for a moment. I almost believed that he was done.

But I was horribly mistaken.

Mr. Evans brandished a baseball bat, seemingly from nowhere, and gazed at it, smiling.

"I'll make this really easy, Fudo," I flinched at my real last name. "Answer my questions and you won't see this now," He leaned in close to me, "or tonight."

I swallowed, but it was stopped by a hard lump.

"Okay," I whispered.

"However, if you get any question wrong, well, I hope you like baseball," Mr. Evans smirked. "and metal."

I simply nodded, not finding the strength to do anything else.

"Why were you early to my class? You're normally in just by the bell," Mr. Evans begins, twirling the bat around.

"I came here straight after lunch."

The bat struck down on my ribs. Mr. Evans wasn't kidding.

"Lies! Since when do you eat lunch?"

I bit my lip to keep from screaming out.

"Next question. Why were you with Jack Daniels?"

My heart stopped. How could I avoid this question? I couldn't think of a good lie. Unfortunately, I hesitated for too long. Mr. Evans hit me again, only this time, it was a lot harder. I gasped, but it got caught in my throat. It came out sounding like a cough.

"Were you two..._hugging_?"

"W-we—"

Another hit.

"Are you in _love _with Jack?"

I felt faint, but managed to yell no. This seemed to stun Mr. Evans, for a moment. Before I realized it, however, he pressed a small razor to my wrist.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"Please stop..." I whispered, not meaning to avoid the question. I just wanted him to stop asking questions. I had no answers for him.

I just wanted to be _normal._

Mr. Evans pressed the razor further. A little blood trickled down my arm.

"Am I not good enough for you, Yusei?"

He tore my jacket off with some sort or knife. The razor went further down my arm. A puddle of my blood was gathering on the floor. I found it hard to breathe.

"I'll show you."

My eyes widened in alarm.

_Please...not that..._

Mr. Evans closed the distance between us and kissed me.

**Hard.**

It definitely wasn't what I imagined my first kiss to be.

When he noticed I wasn't kissing back, he let go and slapped me.

"Kiss me back."

He was back down again, kissing me even harder. I still didn't kiss him back. Mr. Evans bit my lip. I tasted blood. He went down further, biting my neck, tearing my shirt, kissing my chest...

I hated all of it.

"Flip over," He growled. I knew what was coming.

"P-please, Mr. Evans," I begged, still staying where I was. "D-don't do this."

"**FLIP. OVER.**"

I started crying again. I was all out of fight. My will was gone.

_I was done._

My arm was bleeding heavily. I floating in and out of consciousness. I felt something on my back.

The razor.

Mr. Evans was carving something in my back.

I cried out in pain, but he kept going.

"Now, where was I?"

I couldn't stay alert anymore.

I suddenly felt...

cold

and

alone...

and then I saw a bright light.

It was enveloping me.

I felt safe...

finally...


	7. Chapter 7

"Yuu!" I cried, trying to reach for his arm, wrist, hand, ANYTHING! I was met with the school hallway's lights glaring in my face. How'd I get here? I tried to sit, expecting all to be normal, but gasped in pain. My back felt like it was on fire. I reached back to touch it, but a long, red, bleeding wound caught my eye instead. My entire face felt puffy and swollen.

_W-was I attacked? _

No, I couldn't have been. I was just going to help—

Yusei.

Instantly, my pain was ignored. Yusei was my first concern. Mr. Evans and Yusei had left class. Of course, the students all but rioted, but I was alarmed. Waves of sadness were radiating from him. I decided to follow. Or I thought I did. Now, I was in the middle of the hallway bruised and bloody.

"W-what—" I couldn't even finish a sentence. Even talking hurt. I tried propping up on the lockers, but failed. I slumped down, my back hitting every groove on the locker. I resisted groaning each time.

"Hey!" It was a male shout. I froze. I was dead. Kayla, Dial, and everybody would be dead because of me...

"Jack!"

Wait...

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the hallway?"

I turned my head, sighing in relief when I saw it was Henry.

"That's a good question," I mumbled, more to myself than him. Henry seemed to hear it anyway.

"Well, you're bleeding. Did you get into a fight? What did I—"

"There was no fight, Henry," I interrupt him, weakly raising my hand, hoping he would help me up. He ignored it, of course. "I was just—" I paused, wondering how to word Mr. Evans' abuse towards Yusei. Apparently, I hesitated too long. Henry formed his own opinion.

"It's dealing with that Yusei guy, isn't it?"

I kept silent.

"You know, Jack," Henry continues, beginning to sound smug, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd—"

"I'm going through the Sight again," I blurted, succeeding in shutting him up. It was a bluff that he believed. I didn't want him to continue that sentence. I don't think I could stand it.

"Are you sure?" He asks, staring at me in disbelief. Henry helps me up, finally, and lets me rest on him.

I nod.

"What do you feel like? Have you seen anything? Have you seen _Yusei_?" He asks these questions in rapid succession, leaving me no time to answer between any of them.

"Calm down!" I exclaim, sighing in exasperation. "I feel like crap. I haven't seen anything at all, not even him."

I was still feeling the same pain as before. I closed my eyes, briefly, hoping the pain would go away. It didn't. If anything, it intensified.

"Yusei's your Sight Partner. It's natural for you to feel this way," He replies with an edge. Something shifted inside of him. "It's imperative that we find him."

I almost smiled. Henry was finally taking a liking to a human!

"I don't want to deal with a deal wolf corpse. It's a tedious burial ritual."

The almost smile was wiped from my face. "Who's to say he's dead, Henry?" I ask. "I bet—" I stopped short. I was weary. I honestly felt...very tired.

Like sleep...

couldn't come...

fast...

enough...

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. The familiar gray void surrounded me.<p>

"Ugh..."

I figured I'd be struggling to get up, so imagine my surprise when I actually got up with ease. I didn't feel broken, or incredibly tired.

"Jack? Is that you?"

I smiled with relief. It was Yusei's voice, no doubt about it. His voice sounded eerie.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, looking around for him. "Where are you?"

"Why do you care?" Yusei's voice was harsh and dejected. Before I could answer, he kept going. "I'm a lost cause. An empty body with no purpose. The only thing stopping me from killing myself is the fact that I won't be properly laid to rest. Disposed, perhaps, like trash."

Yusei's words chilled me to the bone. The worst part was the fact that he was probably correct. Judging by his classmates and lack of a family, he'd get cremated or just thrown on the streets, to rot.

"I'm broken, Jack, and not even you can fix me."

Every word Yusei said was a stab to my heart. It pained me to hear anybody talking down to themselves, but especially him.

Especially.

"But I'm not going to give up on you like everybody else!" I shouted, the void vibrating with my every word.

I was only met with a sad chuckle.

"Do you know what happened to me?"

"No, but—"

"Let me enlighten you then."

Yusei suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. I forced myself to hold back a gasp. Yusei was dressed in all black, from head to toe. Bruises graced his cheek and jaw. I struggled to look into his sharp blue eyes. I tried to read his emotions, but they were blocked by something. Hurt? Anger?

"I was raped Jack. Raped by a man who signed to be my legal guardian. To take care of me." Yusei's voice was dark and chilling. It was like he was waiting to say these words to me. Like these words were _specifically _directed towards me.

Yusei started circling around me, silently staring me down. Was I supposed to say something back? There's not much to can say after a statement like that.

"It hurt, but not as much as the E he _branded _on my back. Would you like to see it?"

Before I could protest, Yusei was peeling his shirt off, revealing more scars and welts across his chest and abs. He slowly turned around and I saw the carved E. Four screaming red welts covered his entire back. I blindly reached out and traced the first line, hesitating when Yusei jumped.

"A-ah..."

This voice wasn't dark at all. It sounded like Yusei's normal timid voice. He quickly moved away from me, reverting back to his dark demeanor.

"H-he hit me repeatedly," Yusei said, beginning a bit shaky. That touch obviously broke though to the normal side of him. I needed to touch him again, some how. "Pipes, baseball bats, his bare hands. Whatever was in the storage closet, that's what he used."

"Y-you're in the storage closet?" I ask, stepping forward. I had to keep him talking.

"Yes, but there's no hope for me."

"What do you mean?" I make another cautionary step forward. Yusei was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

"I'm bleeding to death in a storage closet, Jack. Mr. Evans is gone. Ran off. Coward."

Almost there...

"Jack," Yusei starts, "Do you—"

I quickly grabbed his hips, pulling him close to me. My lips rested on the top of his head.

"Stop!" He exclaimed, but didn't pull away. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get my Yuu back."

I pressed my lips on his forehead.

"Please..."

I kissed one of his eyelids, before a tear fell out. This was working. My kisses were working.

"Jack...I'm scared," Yusei whimpered, pressing closer to me. "I don't know where Mr. Evans is, I'm hated at school, I have to place to live..."

I lightly kissed his other eyelid. I sighed before talking.

"I'll protect you, I promise. You can stay with us. Henry won't mind," I say, not completely sure on the last statement, but I could convince him. "We'll find the bastard."

I detached myself from Yusei and handed him back his shirt. When I turned around, he was gone.

"Yuu?" I called, looking around the void. Where'd he go? Before I could search any longer, sharp pains walked through my head. These were excruciating, bringing me to my knees.

My vision turned white.

* * *

><p>I awoke to silence. The sheets and covers wrapped around me seemed familiar. The cool cotton felt soothing on my skin. I rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to my surroundings. Then, I realized, this was my room. Henry, Kayla, or Dial were nowhere to be found, along with the other young ones. I felt a sudden deja vu. Was Henry watching me or waiting for me to wake up? I scanned to room, dispelling my question. Not one single soul was there.<p>

I sat up, feeling absolutely fine, or so I thought. The moment I tried to get out of my bed, I fell to the floor. I cursed; I was still too weak. I instantly heard shuffling, then my door opening. I was just Kayla, carrying a bowl of soup and a drink. When she spotted me on the ground, struggling to get up off of the floor, the tray fell to the floor with a chatter. The soup spilled and the glass of water shattered on impact, sounding like a train wreck.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Kayla asks, carefully stepping over the mess. I nodded, feeling a bit dazed. A low aching headache was starting to develop. She helped me back into the bed with a soft smile. I stared into her eyes, desperately, looking for answers.

There were none.

"I see you're awake," Kayla begins, sitting at the foot of my bed. Her small hands were folded in her lap. "I suppose you want to know about Yusei."

"Yes." I paused. "Well, honestly, I want to know more about my Sight powers."

"Yusei's fine," She replies, causally avoiding the statement about my powers. Why was everybody so touchy-feely about it? It annoyed me to no end. I'll have to research about it. What was wrong with have the Sight!

"Nothing's wrong with it."

I blinked, not realizing that I said my statement out loud.

"Jack...it's just really complicated..."

"How complicated?" I ask, sitting upright in my bed. "Do you think I'm immature, because I am most definitely not. Everybody's touchy on the entire subject!"

"Don't you think I want to tell you about your Sight powers?" Kayla yells. I was stunned into silence. Kayla never yelled at anybody. "I can't Jack. You'll have to ask Henry." She crosses over to the mess and starts picking up the glass and shattered bowl.

I sigh, leaning back again. My mind was too cloudy to think right now.

"I just want to know about Yuu—Yusei." I accidentally said my nickname for him. That was just between he and me alone.

"Henry had to heal him."

I gasped quietly. Henry never had to use his powers. Yusei must've been really critical.

Henry has this power for healing things. He doesn't tell any of us where he received them, or in what way, which left the rest of the pack in speculation. I'd only seen him use his powers one other time, when Dial broke his paw, horsing around. It took him a lot of energy and we couldn't go anywhere for a couple of days. I thought Henry despised humans. Why would he try and save one? Was it because it was the right thing to do?

Or, there was something in it for him?

I didn't know and I didn't care to know. All I cared about was Yusei and his well being.

Which left me wondering why exactly I cared so much.

I pushed my feelings to the darkest corner of my mind.

"I want to see him," I state, slowly getting out of the bed. I stumbled a bit, but got my footing. Kayla silently watched.

"But Henry—"

"I don't care about Henry."

I stepped around Kayla picking up the mess and through the door.

"Last door on the right," She called quietly. Maybe she was tired of Henry too.

I started down the hallway, each step requiring effort and energy. Why did this hallway seem so long?

_Because_, I thought, _Yusei's waiting._

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go. Enjoyed? I hope so! :)<strong>

**Forgive any mistakes! I did look over this twice and I still might have missed some things.**


End file.
